Allison
Allison is a fan-made character created for Sabrina1985's multi-fandom universe. She is the daughter of Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) and Amy "Sailor Mercury" Mizuno (Sailor Moon). About her Allison is a mutant turtle/human hybrid who looks mostly like her dad in appearance because she is a humanoid turtle who has a turtlish head and face, a hard beak-like ridge that runs along the upper part of her mouth, a lower jaw with a major overbite, yellow, brown, green, red, and white scales, olive green skin, and a shell, while her mom's contributions are seen in the shoulder-length blue hair, brown eyes, eyelashes, human-style arms and legs, five fingers on each hand, and five toes on each foot. She was born in New York City on February 7, 2015, to her parents, Leonardo and Amy. Allison is a responsible and gentle leader, who is very serious about ninjitsu, just like her father is. Allison is a good leader, although she is a little strong-willed at times. She is almost always seen practicing her ninjitsu skills, and pours every bit of strength and energy into bettering herself and pleasing her parents. Allison is in a relationship with Mr. Average (the son of Mr. Bump and Little Miss Calamity). She loves him, and he loves her, but their relationship gets quite shaky at times. Allison and Mr. Average don't really like to face conflict, but they have a relationship built on friendship, so it's not likely to fall apart soon. Her best friend is her cousin, Seth. She wears a blue bandanna for an eyemask, blue elbow pads, blue knee pads, and a brown belt, and her weapons of choice are: a pair of two long and razor-sharp katana swords called Niten Ryu, turtle fist daggers, ninja stars, kama, a double-bladed ninjato, her shell which is bullet proof and shock resistant, mastery of ninjutsu, and the training to have Olympic-level-athletic skills, but is well-trained in other weapons as well. During her early years of training, this radical crime-fighting humanoid karate reptile only used her fists to punch, feet to kick, and quip her way through battles to pulverize enemies of dimwitted rogues who are comical villains. Now, she is a ninja master who does a decent amount of fighting by using the deadly weapon on her back to stab, slash, or slice brutally intense and powerfully formidable villains. She is a fairly modest and sensitive turtle, who rarely issues direct commands, thinks of herself as more of an equal than a leader, and is seemingly much more relaxed around her boyfriend, Mr. Average. Despite her calm nature, she is often at odds with her more hot-headed cousin, Benjamin. Allison enjoys a hearty meal with the necessary nutrients packed in to give her the physical and mental strength to make wise decisions before enacting out her plan of attack since he works from the neck down and strives to be physically fit, so her all-time personal favorite pizza is a salted pretzel crust with the edge crust brushed with a solution to make it like a pretzel sprinkled with salt, classic marinara tomato herb sauce with garlic, black pepper, and the Italian herbs oregano, parsley, and basil, a 3 cheese blend, fresh spinach, sweet red onions, Mediterranean black olives, crisp green Anaheim chile peppers, fresh green bell peppers, sliced pickled banana peppers with a mild tang, fresh white mushrooms, sweet and spicy Peruvian cherry peppers, diced Roma tomatoes, seasoned pepperoni, grilled white meat chicken, spicy seasoned minced beef, and spicy seasoned crumbled pork, along with ginger, roasted garlic, black pepper, lemon pepper, paprika, fresh spinach, and a drizzle of a traditional curry spice sauce made of coriander, cardamom and fenugreek sprinkled on top of the pizza as it comes out of the oven. The reason why she resembles her father is because the turtle gene is the dominant one. Family Allison's family members are: Leonardo (father) Amy (mother) Donatello (uncle) Raphael (uncle) Michaelangelo (uncle) Hotaru (aunt) Raye (aunt) Mina (aunt) Seth (cousin) Benjamin (cousin) Kimberley (cousin) Friends Allison's friends include: Marcus, Wolf, Jr., Sara, Jon, Spike, Fang, Britney, Kendra, Jared, Tobias, Violet, Hershey, Butternut, Faith, Charity, Tanji, Miss Babe, Snuppa, Jr., and Dezzera Enemies Allison also has a few enemies as well and they are: Jerica, Venessa, Roxanne, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Revenge Bump, Psycho Beanie, Miss Proper, Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, Burne, Vernon, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Tatanga, Ganondorf, Zedd, Wagbo, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Green Beauty, Dark Magic, Green Ice, Dark Heart, Poisin Ivy, Tanya, Skarlet, Mileena, Reptile, Kano, Alexis, Mind Game, Dr. Nefarion, Deceassus, Condor, Delio, Leech, Mary-Sue, Piggy, and Rude, Jr. The gallery of pictures Allison and Mr. Average.png|Allison and her boyfriend, Mr. Average Seth, Miss Babe, Allison, + Mr. Average.png|Seth, Miss Babe, Allison, and Mr. Average Allison 2.png Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Green characters Category:Anthro characters Category:Hybrids Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters Category:Sailor Moon characters